Loving the Pain
by Chipii
Summary: Arthur starts a new school. He melts in quite easily. But what happens when his crush is not what he seems?
1. A mask of Scars

"Arthur, wake up, we're going to be late!" a childish, annoying voice said. Arthur opened his eyes slowly, then closed again. The bright light in front of him hurt his eyes.

"Wake up, dork!" the voice said again, which belonged to Arthur's younger brother, Peter.  
>He then left a kick, which made Arthur shut his eyes open again, accepting the hurting light into his apple green eyes.<p>

"Bloody hell, Peter! You don't have to kick me!" Arthur rose from the bed, rubbing were his brother hurt him. Peter pouted and frowned.

"It's 7 o'clock, ya' gotta wake up, dork!" Peter said, walking towards the door.

"It's our first day at school, I don't want to be a bad kid." he turned around to Arthur and glared at him.

"You already are." Arthur mumbled when Peter left.

Arthur Kirkland and his family moved to a town called Hetaliana, it was a very modern city, but it had few old streets too. Arthur lived in one of the old streets, which he thought was very comfortable, but he did prefer his home in Dover.  
>Arthur had just begun high school, this'd be the first day after a summer break. Peter was eight years old and was going in third grade.<p>

Arthur cursed under his breath and took some clothes on, since the school uniform hasn't come yet.  
>A pair of dark, tight jeans and a shirt with Linkin Park on was all he took on, of course socks too.<p>

Arthur walked out of his room to greet his parents with a good morning and ate a piece of toast while drinking a sweet morning tea. Then Peter roared at him about the time, which currently was 07:26. School would start 8 o'clock, and their school was pretty far from here.

So Arthur ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, but didn't bother to touch the hair.  
>He then ran out of the bathroom, his parents had already left for work. So he took his shoes on and a black leather jacket as he pulled his school bag over his shoulder. Peter was already done and he was waiting for his older brother.<p>

"That was on time, dork!" Peter still pouted. He was so immature. Arthur rolled his eyes and walked out of the house, locking the door.

It was a walk that took ten minutes and Peter's school was nearest their home. Peter walked to some other people and began to talk to them.

Arthur noticed an Asian boy with dark hair, dark eyes and eyebrows that looked a little like his, sitting on a bench and looking at the watch which was above the doors. The boy's schoolbag was next to him.

There was another Asian boy, who talked with a girl. They seemed to be around 13 years old. The boy had dark rings under his eyes and a curl in his raven hair. It was sure a big curl. The girl smiled happily and held the boy's hand.

Arthur decided to walk to his own school. He looked at the clock and then decided to run. He would be late if he didn't run.

The school took five minutes to run too. Lucky there were students in the school yard.

Arthur sighed in relief. He walked into the school, and lucky he wasn't the only one without school uniform, most of the teens didn't have it.

"Hey bro!" a voice said from behind, Arthur didn't bother to look back, because it wouldn't be to him. Then he left a hand on his shoulder, and that's when Arthur turned around.

A blonde haired guy with blue eyes, and glasses, was smiling at him. There was a little thing poking out from his hair, what was that?

"You must be new here, I'm Alfred F Jones." The guy, Alfred, said. Arthur nodded slowly.

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said, looking at Alfred's hand with a disturbed look. Alfred didn't seem to notice though.

"Come, I want you to meet the rest of the gang!" Alfred seemed to be a very loud person, because a lot of kids were staring at him with now.  
>Alfred held Arthur's arm and walked to some other guys.<p>

"This is Francis." Alfred said, pointing at a guy with blonde curled hair, who wore it in a small ponytail, was smirking at Arthur.

"And this is Ivan!" Alfred continued, not pointing at a large guy with winter blonde hair, violet eyes and a cream colored scarf.

"H-hi, I'm Arthur." Arthur said, blushing slightly.  
>The other boys greeted back. Then Ivan looked over at the gate opening. Francis looked over too.<p>

"W-what is it?" Arthur asked, also turning back to see what was going on.

Two Asians walked into the school, and everyone stopped up to look. Like no one ever saw Asians before.  
>The tallest Asian had short hair and a blank emotion on his pale face. The shorter one had long hair, messed up, and golden honey eyes.<p>

Arthur's heart skipped a beat when the shorter one looked over to Arthur and the others.

The taller one looked coldly at the group, but decided to walk into the school.

Some of the students continued with their chat and stopped caring.

"_Jao-Jao_!" Ivan said, with his thick Russian accent, and walked over to the shorter Asian, who just looked up at Ivan with the golden eyes. Ivan pulled this 'Jao-Jao' under his arm and walked over to the others.

"This is _Jao-Jao_, _da_." Ivan said, smiling at Arthur. Arthur just nodded, meeting _'Jao-Jao's_eyes.

"It's Yao, aru. Wang Yao. . ." the Asian mumbled, looking down on the ground. Alfred then burst into a loud annoying laughter.

"Dirty commie, you can't even pronounce your boyfriend's name right!" Alfred said between laughs.

Arthur looked at Alfred with wide eyes. But of course, it wouldn't be sane that Arthur would have a crush on a person he didn't know. But he's blame it on the fact he didn't know Yao was a guy.

Arthur looked back at Yao, who already was staring blankly at Arthur. The Englishman noticed a few small scars on Yao's face. It was spread all around his face, like if he was stuck in the bushes.

"What are you looking at, aru?" Yao whispered, Alfred, Francis and Ivan had already started their own conversation. Arthur felt his cheeks get warmer and looked down on his shoes. But honestly, Yao was beautiful.

"The weather is getting bad, _da_?" Ivan then asked, looking up at the sky, which was getting dark and looked like it would start to rain.  
>The group decided to walk in.<p>

"So, Arthur, what classes will you take?" Francis asked, looking at Arthur. Did everyone have an accent in this town?

"I have history, art, and chemistry. Music, too." Arthur said slowly.

"Cool bro! History, music, and chemistry here, too!" Arthur said, punching a fist into the air.

"_Jao-Jao_ has art and history too, _da_?" Ivan looked at his boyfriend, who looked up with big golden eyes. By some reason, Arthur wanted Yao to give him that face too. Yao then nodded slowly.

That was great; Yao and Alfred would be stuck with him on history.

"_Mon ami_, Don't forget _moi_?" Francis said, making a small dramatic scene out of it.  
>Ivan giggled childishly and Arthur was 'dude'-ing.<p>

"Well, _Jao-Jao_ and me has to go to math lessons now, _da_?" Ivan said, taking Yao in his hand and walked to the left, were the possible math class would be.  
>Arthur looked at them until they weren't show able anymore.<p>

"_Ohonhonhon_, I smell _l'amour_in the air." Francis said, winking at Arthur.

"W-What are you talking about, bloody- I barely even know him!" Arthur said, turning his head and blushed.

"Don't worry _mon ami_. Everyone falls for Yao in the beginning." Francis said.

"But be careful, dude. Yao isn't bad, but he isn't the dream guy you'd perhaps judge him for." Alfred said, like a warning. "Gotta go to class now! See ya', Artie!" Alfred and Francis then left, to whatever class they had to go to.  
>Arthur could already hear the raindrops hit against the windows.<p>

_'What did he mean by that?'_


	2. Painful Secrets

Arthur was currently in gym class, it was the first day, so they'd start off with soccer.

Since it was raining, they stayed inside. Arthur had no idea he had gym, so he ran in his jeans and shirt.

Arthur kept his eyes on the ball, but his mind on Alfred's words. Well, it did explain a little on the sudden scars on Yao's face and the dark rings under his eyes.

"Kirkland, the ball!" a boy yelled across the. Arthur ran to towards the ball and shoots it.

"_Mon ami_, do you think Arthur noticed yet?" Francis asked Alfred, who was busy forcing food into his mouth.

"D'ou." Alfred said while a hamburger was getting nomed on. Francis frowned of disgust and turned to the door, to see Arthur walking around with his plate in his hands. Francis waved a hand at Arthur, as the British walked towards them and sat next to Alfred.

"S', 'owh w'sh cl'ssh, Arti'?" Alfred asked, still munching on the hamburger. Arthur paled a little.

"Nothing much, I just found out I had gym class to. . ." Arthur said, trying to cover up that he shoot a soccer ball in a boy's stomach. Francis began to chuckle a little.

"By the way, what did you mean by 'Yao isn't bad, but don't judge him by the cover'?" Arthur asked, trying to avoid the American who was taking another hamburger into his mouth. Francis look darkened a little and Alfred stopped munching the hamburger.

"Well. . ." Francis began "When Alfred and I met Ivan, which was in fourth grade. We became something like a trio. In ninth grade, Yao and his younger brother, Kiku started the school."

"Kiku? The guy with the short dark hair and cold glare?" Arthur asked without thinking, Francis nodded.

"One day, Yao didn't come to school. No one knew what happened to him. We decided to ask Kiku, who in return said that Yao was feeling ill. When Yao came back to school, he seemed to be a little bit off the mood. He used to be a very happy kid. Ivan asked if Yao was OK, Yao said he was better than ever. Then, two days later, we discovered a big scar on his back. We got so worried, but decided to not ask what happened." Francis continued. Arthur's eyes widened at the thought of Yao's happiness dying out by a scar.

"We found out it was Kiku who made the scar. We didn't need to ask, it was simple. Yao was always so dear to his younger brother." Alfred finished, when he was done with eating. Arthur felt a chill run down his spine.

Then there was a silence, the only thing that got heard was the rain and the chattering between the other teens.

"Umm, so should be go? History starts soon." Arthur suggested, Francis and Alfred nodded. And then the three blondes left.

And no one of them noticed that Kiku was behind them.

Arthur was going to his locker and getting his new history books. A shadow was behind him, or at least he felt that.

"I heard your chatting with Alfred and Francis. . ." the voice of the shadow said. Arthur didn't remember the voice, but it had an accent. Arthur turned around to see  
>Kiku standing there.<p>

"W-what do you want?" Arthur asked, trying to swallow the fear. Kiku frowned, but his mouth was still just a small line.

"Don't play around, Kirkland." Kiku said, his voice filled with anger, but his mouth was still just a line.

"Hey, if you've got nothing to say then excuse me, I gotta go to-" Arthur tried to leave, but was cut off by Kiku's arm, who looked quite muscular.

"Leave Yao alone, he's not your type and never will be." Kiku said, his voice got more clam, "Yao is a worthless mutt." Kiku then mumbled and left. Leaving a shocked brit alone in a hall full of students rushing to their class.

It was already history, but the teacher was late. So the kids talked about things like 'how was your summer' or 'damn it I didn't choose history'.

But the blonde trio was silent. Though their mind were all on Yao.

No one seemed to notice, but Yao walked into the class with three history books in his arms, a pencil and a note book. Yao sat himself next to Arthur's right side, beside the windows. Arthur glanced over at Yao, only to see the golden eyes, which were hidden between the mass of dark hair.

Yao's skin was redder than this morning, so something must've happened.

"Uhh. . " Arthur began. Yao looked over at Arthur while he was turning back to the one behind him. Who was Francis.

"Can I borrow a ribbon, aru?" Yao asked, ignoring the British man. Francis nodded and took a golden ribbon out of his pocket and gave it to Yao. How many ribbons did that French guy have? Yao mumbled a thanks and took his long silky hair into a neat ponytail.

No matter what look Yao seemed to have, he looked like a girl. But the messy hair looked like it was brushed when it was in a ponytail, so it was better this way. And Arthur could see Yao's golden honey eyes.

"What is it, big brows, aru?" Yao turned to Arthur, who decided to ignore the 'big brows', and asked. Arthur made a few 'ehhh and 'umm' sounds before clearing his throat.

"W-well, I wanted to talk to you abou-" Arthur was cut off by the teacher who walked into the room and told the students to be silent.

Yao and Arthur turned their heads towards the teacher and began to take notes. Since it was the first day after summer break, they'd start off with American history. A little 'wooot' was heard from Alfred.

". . .and so I was thinking that we'd get in groups and make their own little play about the life in America under the 17th century." the teacher, Mr. Adnan from Turkey, said. Arthur shook his head up a little. He could work with Yao. Arthur cursed at himself, the thought was foolish enough.

"It'll be a group of at least four people." Mr. Adnan then said. Arthur frowned; he knew Alfred and Francis would join too.

Arthur sighed; this was going to be a longer day that he thought.

The first school day went quite well, except that Kiku gave him the creeps, and Yao seemed to be some sort of Goth. But they seemed to be nice, right?

Arthur was on his way to Peter's school to pick him up, Alfred was with him, because they had to make some homework from music class, they had to learn to play one of their favorite songs.

It was still raining, lucky Alfred had an umbrella.

"Hey, is that the school your brother goes in?" Alfred then asked. Arthur nodded.

"Cool, we were also in that school, well, before you came." Alfred said, deciding to have a little chat.

"Mhmm. . ." was mostly all Arthur said.

"So, where is your bro?" Alfred asked, looking at all the kids.

"That bloody lad. . ."Arthur mumbled, seeing Peter with some other kids, laughing loudly.

"Peter!" Alfred yelled out in the air, waving his hands so all the kids could see it. "Peter Kirkland!"

Peter turned red and tried his best to ignore it, but it didn't help, the half of the children giggled at Peter. So the eight year old walked over to his older brother, with his school bag in his hand.

"Bloody jerk! You don't need to take your boyfriend with you!" Peter mumbled when he was close enough. Alfred laughed and Arthur looked at the school yard again, the little Asian boy with big eyebrows, like Arthur's, was this there, and the other Asian, who this morning was talking to a girl, was with the small boy and talked to him about a something. Perhaps they were siblings?

"That's Yong Soo. Yao and Kiku's younger brother." Alfred said, like if he was reading Arthur's mind. "The little boy who has your eyebrows is Hong. He was about to start school when _that_happened."

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Arthur's-boyfriend?" Peter asked, looking up at Alfred. He was totally ignored, and they walked home.  
>So, Yao has three siblings? Arthur thought as they walked along the road to the house.<p>

When they arrived, Arthur opened the door and let them in.

"Wow! I thought your house would be some sort of old museum!" Alfred said, dropping his back, taking of his shoes and walked into the house. Peter did the same, and rushed into his room. Arthur sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." Arthur said, walking into the living room with Alfred following.

"OK, do you have the list?" Alfred asked, Arthur nodded and took the list with songs and bands up.

_• My Immortal by Evanscence  
>• American trash by Innerpartysystem<br>• Comatose by Skillet  
><em>

That was the songs they both liked as favorites, and they only needed to make one, so it was hard to choose.

"Wait, what about World so cold by Three days grace?" Arthur asked, looking at the paper. OK yes, he had to admit, he was a fan of those kind of rock songs.

"Dude that was what I thought!" Alfred said, as their eyes met. Then they were silent for a moment.

"We'll take it!" The teens said in chorus, writing the song up and took away the other songs from the list.

"OK, so I'll go and take the guitar." Arthur said, going into his own room to get his guitar. He took the red and white one, which had the text 'Rock n' Roll' on it with a few stickers.

Arthur came back and Alfred already found the song on his cell phone.

"Let's try it." Arthur said, taking the guitar over his shoulder and adjusted it. Alfred put on the song, and Arthur played the accords.

"_**I never thought I'd feel this  
>Guitly and I'm broken down inside.<strong>_" Alfred started to sing, he really had a talent with his voice. Sad he's only being loud.

"_**Living with myself, nothing but lies.**_" Arthur kept his eyes on his fingers and his ears on the music.

It was going pretty well. . .


	3. Life isn't Easy

"See ya, bro!" Alfred said, taking his bag over his shoulder and left. Arthur waved his hand a little.

After the practice, Alfred told him about this 'school chat' where you only had to register and then you could talk to other via internet. Or rather said, type.  
>So Arthur decided to try it. He took his guitar into his room and sat on his bed with his computer on his lap.<p>

He logged in as 'BritishGuy' because he was perhaps the only one from UK in this school.

_Master-of-l'amour: Mon Ami, you came!_

BritishGuy: Well, hello Francis.

VodkaandSunflowers: Privet Arthur, how did your first school day go? ^^

BritishGuy: It was OK.

Like-Totally-Pony: omg, that's the britsh guy?

Like-Totally-Pony: thts sooooo cool, like totly :))

VodkaandSunflowers: ^-That's Felikz, he doesn't know how to type.

Like-Totally-Pony: I knw how to typ!

BritishGuy: Judging the name, I thought you'd be a girl.

Master-of-l'amour: I wonder the same. . .He wears skirts.

Like-Totally-Pony: jeluus? ;))

Master-of-l'amour: Alot ;)

Arthur faceplamed when he saw what Francis just typed. He looked back into the screen and saw an new person coming into the chat.

_Scars-and-cats has logged in._

Scars-and-cats: Ni hao.

VodkaandSunflowers: Privet, Jao-Jao! ^^

Arthur's eyes widened and felt his cheeks getting warmer.

_Scars-and-cats: Who is 'BritishGuy'?_

BritishGuy: Me.

Like-Totally-Pony: my new bich ;))

Scars-and-cats: Sure. . .

Arthur chuckled a little. He still wondered why Yao's name would be with scars. Was that because Yao was covered in scars today at school?

_BritishGuy: So, how's everyone feeling this rainy afternoon?_

VodkaandSunflowers: I like the weather. And my sisters are gone, that's even better, da! ^^

BritishGuy: I take that as "good".

Scars-and-cats: Ivan, I think you felt your note book at my home.

Scars-and-cats: Kiku is yelling at me for not taking it.

VodkaandSunflowers: I'm sorry, Jao-jao. Can you forgive me?

Scars-and-cats: Of course, you just made my day! 3

Arthur looked at the screen like if it just said _'your mom. . .'_Yao liked when his brother was yelling at him? It really seemed like Yao was a masochist.

_BritishGuy: I have to go, my parents needs help with the cooking._

Like-Totally-Pony: ok, w/e. Tc m meh brit ;)) 333

VodkaandSunflowers: Bye, Arthur.

Master-of-l'amour: Take care, mon ami

Scars-and-cats: Bye, big brows.

Arthur logged out and closed his computer. He walked to the window of his room and stared out of it.

He felt comfortable in the rain. He felt relaxed.  
>But, why would Yao like his brother abusing him when a slap would be more than enough? It almost sounded like Yao loved his brother. But incest wasn't really legal, and Yao was together with Ivan.<p>

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes; the vision of Yao staring at him and called him _'big brows'_haunted him. Yao was so beautiful. Why would anyone hurt him?

What if Yao would smile to him? That'd fulfill his life. If Yao's lips just would curl up a little. Even if it's a hating smile or a friendly smile, he didn't care.

"Yao. . ."Arthur mumbled under his breath. He wanted to touch the silky dark hair between his fingers, he wanted those golden warm eyes meeting his, and his only, and he wanted those lips. He wanted those lips so badly.

The green eyed boy sighed and walked towards his bed again, jumping down on it and looked up at the ceiling. He was in the same position for about 10 minutes until his parents came home.

Arthur helped his parents with the dinner, and peter came out of his room when the smell of burning food filled the house. A smellof burning sauce.

"Arthur, you can just go and make your homework." his mother said, trying her best to put on a motherly smile. Which didn't work very well.

Arthur didn't know how to cook, and that was something he got from his father, who was watching the news on the TV.  
>Arthur sighed and sat next to his father in the couch, his thought still focusing about Yao. They barely listened to what the weather lady said; lucky the food was soon finished.<p>

Peter sad across Arthur, and their mother sad across their father at the table, everything was silent except the lady on the TV.

"Yuck! What happened to the sauce?" Peter rudely asked. He glanced over at Arthur for a short second. Arthur just looked into the empty space.

"Arthur, honey, is something wrong?" his mom asked, ignoring her youngest son and looked worried at her oldest.

"I'm fine. . ." Arthur said, as Yao's golden honey eyes ran through his mind one last time. He then rose from his seat and said; "I'm sorry, I lost my appetite. I'm going back to my room."

Mr. And Mrs. Kirkland did nothing to stop him, but looked as he ran up the stairs and walked into his room.

_"Yao is a worthless mutt."_

That thought, plus Kiku's cold glare and Yao's pity scars ran through his mind as he looked out of the window again. It was still raining.

Arthur just checked the school chat again and there was only Felikz on.

Arthur looked down at the street, there was no cars around, almost all rooms were filled with light. And there was a silhouette outside Arthur's house. It was a quite big one too.

Wait what? That must've meant a person was stalking Arthur, right?

Arthur pulled the curtains and moved away from the window, he didn't even want to know what or who was standing outside their house.  
>And it didn't take long before Arthur heard the bell ring. Arthur shivered a little, but then thought it might've been one of the new neighbors who'd say 'hello' or something.<p>

"Arthur, you have guests!" he heard his mom call. Arthur swallowed his upcoming fear and walked down to greet the unknown visitor.

But he was greeted by Ivan, who smiled childishly at Arthur.

"_Privet_, Arthur."


	4. Breathtaking Words

Arthur and Ivan were in Arthur's room as silence took dominance.

Arthur continued on talking about random things to break the silence, but it didn't help.  
>Ivan swallowed as his stupidness of not-so-long-ago haunted him.<p>

_"Yao?" Ivan asked the phone._

"Yes, aru?" a feminine, but low voice got heard through the other line.

"I, I uhh. . ."the Russian began.

"What is it, aru?" Yao seemed to be less interested.

"I love you, and I want you to remember that. . ." then a long heartbreaking scene began between the two.

"Arthur. . ." Ivan began, cutting Arthur off as the brit was talking about some unimportant thing about tales and unicorns and God knows what.

"I was wondering. . ." Arthur got a weird feeling as a chill ran down his spine.

"Do you like Yao?" Now he felt like hitting his head into a wall and hide in the corner of that wall. Did everyone know about that?

But at the same time, Arthur felt guilty for getting such a feeling for someone who already was taken.

"U-uhh. ." Arthur felt his cheeks getting warmer and decided to look down to his lap.

"I just gotta say, it's okay." Arthur was almost shocked to hear that.

"To be honest, I want you to continue with feeling that. Yao is one of a kind. I'm just lucky to even get to know him, _da_." Ivan said, looking out of the window.

"I broke up with Yao."

It seemed like those words ate the silence and echoed around the room as long as it could.

"_What_?" Arthur then decided to burst out, or rather said, the words slipped out of his mouth.

"I broke up with Yao, _da_. I know how you feel towards Yao." Arthur felt more guilt as the Russians violet eyes made contact with Arthur's green.

"I also believe in love at first sight. So I'm giving you the chance to get to know Yao better, _da_." Ivan was for sure hiding a sad smile under his scarf.

"Is. . .Isn't there any, proper reason for doing this?" Arthur made sure to think out his words before saying them, this was scary enough. The winder blond boy was quiet for a moment.

"_Nyet_." Ivan said, as he lifted his head a little to reveal a real smile, but small traces of sadness hidden in it.

"I got to go now Arthur, before the weather gets worse, _da_. I'll get you into better contact with Yao tomorrow." Ivan said, as he left the room as fast as he could.

Once again, Arthur was left full of questions.


	5. Light in the Darkness

**EDITED.**

* * *

><p>Yao woke up at he usually did, with a dancing headache.<br>He'd been lying on his bed and looked up at the ceiling all night, since that call from Ivan.

Yao groaned and rose from the bed. He took a short sleeved Chinese shirt and a pair of black silk pants on.

He didn't understand, why did the Russian leave him? Was he that much of a burden? Didn't he like the sight of this weak Yao? Yao had truly loved Ivan. Ivan was the first person he ever kissed.  
>The first person to call him '<em>beautiful<em>'.

Without caring, he felt his untidy room and walked into the bathroom to brush his hair. The broken mirror in the bathroom was something of his mother's making.

Yao's mom, Lien, wasn't very happy to return to his bastard son and his drunkard to husband to see two more kids in the family.  
>But it was okay, Yao didn't like mirrors. And he hated his reflection. Those scars, that pale skin, and those golden dog eyes.<p>

Yao cursed under his breath as he ran his brush through his hair.  
>The ash brown hair was really easy to run through, but it was a pain to keep it.<p>

His mother and Kiku had always threatened him about cutting it.  
>Yao laid the brush down and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. His mother was cooking and his father was of course in the couch, sleeping.<p>

A smell of fried rice mixed with alcohol greeted him, as he felt a cling around his left leg.

"Ge ge, good morning." Hong, his little brother, said softly, not trying to get their mother's attention.

"Good morning, aru." Yao tried his best to put on a smile as the little eight year old walked to the dining table were Yong Soo and Kiku already were eating. Kiku was glaring at the older.

Their mother, Yao and Hong's, was not good at cooking, she always let Yao make the dinner. Sometimes Kiku.

Yao wasn't fully related to his siblings, except little Hong. Kiku was Chinese-Japanese and Yong Soo was Chinese-Korean.  
>Yao always thought that despite his siblings were bastard children and didn't always be as happy as any other kid, they were beautiful.<p>

The Chinese boy always remembered Kiku's mom like if it was his own.

_"Mama, can we go to the zoo, aru?" Yao asked Kiku's mom, Aiko Honda.  
>Aiko was a beautiful woman, who gave Yao's father, Feng, a beautiful son.<em>

_"What do you want to see?" Aiko asked, smiling a smile that would beat any other mother's warm and caring smile._

_"Panda, aru!" Yao said, the little ten year old loved pandas, and he had lived with Aiko and Kiku since Kiku was born. Kiku wasn't long after Yao's birth, of course his dad had been cheating, but they didn't seem to mind._

_Aiko giggled softly as she patted Yao's head._

Yeah, Aiko was and would always be the mother Yao never had. He really regretted causing her illness, which made the straight way to her death.

"Good morning, Yao." Lien, Yao's mom, smiled softly, and she made a bowl of half burned fried rice to Yao. Lien's favorite children were Yao and Hong, since they were the children that were '_pure_' according to Lien. But she still hated them because of their '_impure_' father.

"Good morning, aru." Yao said, avoiding eye contact.

The breakfast went fast, and Yao walked into the bathroom again to brush his teeth and tie his hair into a ponytail.

He then walked down again, taking his shoes on and his bag over his shoulders, and took Hong's hand, as the four siblings walked out the door. Into the big world, which seemed to perfect, but still was so sick and insane.

After crossing a lot of roads and stopped by cars, they made it to Hong and Yong Soo's school.

Yong Soo waved good bye as he saw his girlfriend, Mei, over there. Hong hugged Yao tightly, and then walked over to the bench were he usually sat, alone.

Yao sighed softly. Kiku just muttered something under his breath as he was about to walk away, but got stopped by the sight of a certain brit and his perhaps younger brother.  
>Yao turned his head to the same direction as Kiku's. The Chinese boy did his best to put on a deadly glare.<p>

Arthur looked at Yao with big eyes and then turned away, as he blushed madly. Kiku then walked away, Yao tried to follow, but instead he walked faster.

When Arthur had left his brother, he walked behind Yao to school, to shy to talk to him.

"Do you want anything, big brows, aru?" Then again, Yao continued with the nicknames, not turning back and continued walking.

"E-ehh, no! I'm just walking to school! That's all!" Arthur said, trying to protect himself from embarrassment. Yao sighed, as he continued to walk.

"By the way, is Hong your brother?" Arthur asked, trying to at least talk with the Chinese.

"Yeah." Yao answered simply, still walking.

"Ahh, okay. My brother is in the same class as him." Arthur then again tried to make the Chinese a little closer to him. In which he failed.

The rest of the way, they were silent, but at least Arthur got to walk besides Yao, which he thought was the way to heaven.

"Artie! Yao! Hey guys!" an annoying voice yelled out in the empty air, as they got greeted by different kind of stares and small whispers.

There in front of them, was a very happy Alfred, a smirking Francis, and a half smiling Ivan.


	6. A perfect Human

Instead of some 'hello, how are you today'-chat, Arthur and Alfred were talking about this song they were going to perform in Music class.  
>Francis was already talking to other people, a little dark haired girl with sea blue eyes and a boy who looked shockingly alike Alfred. Though he was wearing a red hoodie with the 'Canada winter Olympics 2010' on.<p>

Yao just looked up at the Russian, who looked back. The both of them we're already asking questions, and answering. Mentally.

Some kids had seen the small scene between the Russian and the Chinese, and were already whispering and making gossip.

_'Have they broken up?'  
>'Why aren't they saying hello and hugging?'<br>'Is it because of the British guy?'_

Every whisper Arthur heard made him feel even more guilty. He sighed as he continued with listening to the American about heroes and the new transformer movie coming up.

"_Mon ami_, don't you think it's time to go to art?" Francis asked, already gotten away from the Alfred-look-alike and the dark haired girl.

Arthur nodded. The French teen walked with Arthur into the halls, as they were followed by Yao.

"Yao, how's your brother?" Francis asked, looking back at the Chinese boy.

"Hmm?"

"Yong Soo. I heard he got a girlfriend." Francis' accent was almost too funny to hear, but Yao kept his mask.

"He's fine, aru. And yes, he's with a Taiwanese girl, Me, I think." Yao said, looking down at his feet.

"Ahh, Arthur. Don't you have siblings too?" Francis then asked. Arthur nodded and told him about Peter.

Then they were walking in silence.

"Vee~! Come in~!" a cheerful Italian accented voice said. Arthur looked up and saw a smiling brown haired man, who looked like one in 20, with a white shirt and blue pants. He seemed to be their teacher, there was color stains on his shirt and a scheme in his hand.  
>And he had a curl. . .<p>

Arthur shivered a little, was it normal to have an accent and a funny looking strand of hair?

Arthur, Yao and Francis greeted their art teacher and walked into the class. They seemed to be the first ones in.

Yao sat near the window, Arthur decided to take the chance to sit next to him as Francis sad behind Arthur.

Since Yao was looking out of the window, Arthur had the chance to study the beauty.  
>Today he was wearing clothed that actually matched him very well, his hair was in a ponytail, and he looked like a regular mature teen.<p>

Yao had even recovered! His face was pale and lean, still small traces of the small scars and still small rings under the eyes. But he really looked different.

The only thing was. . .Yao's arm was covered in bruises.

Arthur sighed lightly as he looked back at the teacher, who already had gathered a few other students.

The students took their seats, and then class started.

Since it still was the first week, everyone had to draw something they did over summer.

Arthur was of course going to draw his last meeting with his friends from Dover.

Arthur wasn't a very good artist, but he did his best and got kind of proud.

He drew himself with his friends Scot, from Scotland, and Jake, from Australia, playing soccer.  
>Arthur remembered it like if it only was yesterday. . .<p>

_"Arthur, you suck!" Scot said, laughing his way through the field to grab the ball. Arthur and Jake also laughed._  
><em>They had been playing soccer for thirty minutes and they still weren't tired.<em>

_A girl with brown hair in a side ponytail and pink jacket was looking at the boys. Her name was Katie and she was from Australia, like Jake. So yes, they were siblings._

_When Scot returned, they played soccer in thirty minutes again, until Katie got bored and pulled Jake with her home._

_Arthur and Scot waved goodbye. Then Scot had to leave, Scot and Arthur were friend since they were born and now they had to leave each other._

_They hugged tightly, in a manly way, and said their goodbyes._

Arthur smiled softly as he drew the hair on Scot. His hair was almost red as Yao's shirt.

"What are you drawing, aru?" a Chinese accent broke in, as a smell of fried rice filled the area around Arthur. Yao was standing next to Arthur to look at what he drew. He was standing almost too close.

"It looks like gay guys making out, aru." Yao said, frowning.

"Ohonhonhon, but if I'm right, you are gay, right Yao?" Francis asked looking up from his drawing of God knows what, smirking.  
>Yao humfed and pouted slightly. Then he sat down and went back to his drawing.<p>

When Arthur felt Yao's ponytail hit the back of his head, his heart skipped a beat.  
>Arthur smiled as a blush ran cross his face.<p>

He then looked over to when Yao drew.

Arthur's eyes widened over the Mona Lisa like drawing Yao had made. It was of two people, perhaps a couple, holding hands in a sunflower field. It was easy to tell that is was Yao and Ivan.

"It was in July, aru." Yao said, not looking up from the drawing. "I stayed at Ivan's summer house in July and got back with him in August, aru."

Arthur felt a pang of guilt hit him as Yao said that.

"You're good." Arthur said, trying to avoid what Yao said. In the drawing, Ivan was holding Yao closely, still wearing a scarf. And Yao was smiling brightly, tilting his head up to the Russian.  
>The sunflowers just made it look more perfect.<p>

They were a perfect fit.

"Thanks, aru." Yao mumbled. It was clear that the praise wasn't the words he needed after the break up. Of course, a boy who just broke up with someone always needed a shoulder to cry on, and Arthur would be that shoulder.

Art class was soon over and Arthur, for the first time, got praised by the art teacher or any teacher at all.

Now Arthur would have music. So he ran the whole way to the music room, except when he got stopped by other teachers.

Arthur didn't really care, but smiled instead. His and Yao's relationship improved, and that was all that mattered to him.


	7. Stopping Time

"Jao-jao!"_A childish voice called out, making the Chinese boy turn._

Ivan, Yao's boyfriend, was running towards the smaller. The cream colored scarf was flying around in the air, sunflowers got moved as the Russian ran through.

Yao, who was looking up to the bright blue sky, felt his cheeks get a little warmer as his lips curled up into a smile. The smile then grew into a wide smirk.

Ivan stopped in front of Yao and hugge- no wait, glomped him.

"I-van, Can't. . .breathe. . .Aru!" Yao said, between heavy breathing. Ivan let go of him and apologized.

Yao didn't let go of his smile. He loved Ivan too much for that.

Yao then pulled Ivan into a loose hug and looked up at the violet eyes of his boyfriend.

The world seemed to stop at that moment.

Alfred and Arthur got to play their song, listened to when their teacher, Mr. Edelstein, was talking about the history of violin.  
>Such teachers. . .<p>

The class was almost over, until Mr. Edelstein had to dismiss class because of an accident that happened to the drums.

Alfred and Arthur walked down the hallway as they were searching for their keys to the lockers.

"Dude, it's almost Halloween!" Alfred burst out of the blue. Arthur gave a questioning look at the American.

"In about a month?" Arthur said, pushing the key into his locker and opening it.

"Yeah, but if you want a good costume, you gotta buy a month before!" Alfred said throwing his books into the locker next to Arthur's and closing it.

Arthur sighed and walked with Alfred to the cafeteria. It was almost unbelievable how fast Arthur had melted in. And didn't everyone know each other because they were in the same school for like forever?

The population was about less than two thousand, the town would've been used to each other. Not newcomers.  
>But perhaps it was only Arthur's imaginary.<p>

Today the cafeteria was filled with pasta. A certain art teacher was filled with happiness, though it was mostly for the students.  
>Alfred was babbling about unimportant stuff with his mouth full as Francis, Arthur, Ivan and Yao were doing their best to ignore him.<p>

Yao then looked up from his half full plate and looked over to the open door where students rushed in, to see Kiku with a taller boy, who looked sleepy.

"That's Heracles. Kiku's friend, aru." Yao said, like if already heard the question Arthur was going to ask before he told it.  
>Arthur nodded.<p>

"Sh'w wh't b'th wh m'keh ah pa'thy?" Alfred asked as he was forcing the pasta down. Everyone gave a questioning look at the American.

"Party! Party!" Alfred repeated.

"Well why not?" Francis broke in, making a small chuckle under his breath. Arthur sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." Arthur took his glass of water up to his mouth and drank. Ivan just smiled, a faked smile of course. And Yao made small glances over to Ivan, worried of course.

Alfred's face darkened a little. He let out a little 'heeh' as his smirk widened.

"OK then, it's decided! We're gonna have a halloween party!" And with those words everyone, except a certain amercian, sighed.


	8. Dyed in Red

**AN: I'm sorry for not writing this thingy before. I really am, but please anjoy~!**

It's been a month since Arthur started Hetalia High. Arthur and Ivan had been talking a lot more about how he could get Yao to like him. And it seemed to be working.  
>Arthur and Yao began to talk about things, liking and disliking.<p>

It was even nearing Halloween and Alfred decided to have his party same day as Halloween. Great.

Arthur had really melted in. He loved this place.

"Arthuuuuuur~!" A childish voice said, as two gloved hands covered his eyes. "Guess who, da?"

Arthur chuckled a little, "Alfred, are you trying to get a Russian accent or something?"

"Dude, you're no fun!" Alfred said, taking his hands down again.

Arthur smiled a little.

"So what costume did you find?" Arthur asked, but got replied by a Superman costume got shoved up his face.

"Bloody hell, Alfred. . .Are you going to be dressing as a nine year old?" Arthur asked, putting the costume away, as a loud 'hey' was heard all over the store.

Then Peter, blushing madly, walked to the two teens and opened his mouth to slip out God knows what cursings.

"Ahh, Mon ami, do you think this'll fit moi?" a French guy came up, interrupting the little British boy.  
>Francis was holding a white costume with purple inside and golden details, perhaps styled from 1700.<p>

"Dude. . .It's awesome!" Alfred gave a thumbs up towards Francis, who smiled politely in return.

Peter pulled a costume of a demon-like form. Or it was a demon hoodie, and one of those big forks.

Alfred sighed and went back to look after a costume.

Arthur has found a blue vampire costume, it was a little odd-styled, but nice. It looked a little like the end of the 19th century, not wanting too much attention.

Soon enough Alfred returned with a orange coat, a brown west, white shirt and brown pants, which were all stained in colored dirt. He held a chainsaw in of hand, and because of nothing else to hold the last thing, he had a white mask (from one of those movies Alfred never dared to watch) on his head.

"Isn't that the mask from 'Friday the 13th'?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, smiling like a child that just got candy.

Arthur and Francis sighed; Peter just looked at the American with a confused look.

"Hey, Mattie! Ya' done yet?" Alfred called out, looking at Matthew, Alfred's brother, who was walking towards them with a ghost outfit.

"You don't need to scream, Al." Matthew said calmly, almost like a whisper.

The teens and the little boy payed for the outfits and took Alfred's hard earned car home, lucky Francis knew how to drive.

They drove past McD and got some burgers, then drove home to Peter and Arthur's house (it was late, even though it was Friday).

"Bye, thanks for the ride." Arthur said, waving at his friends as the car drove down the street.

Peter was already inside the house and hugged his parents.

Arthur greeted his parents and walked up the stairs, with the costume in his arms.

Arthur threw the costume on the chair near his desk and sat on the bed, while turning the laptop on.

After about five minutes of long waiting for the computer to turn on, Arthur logged in to the school chat.

_BritishGuy: Hello._

Like-Totally-Pony: Haii

German-Beer: Hello.

Liet375: Hey. . .

BritishGuy: Uhmm. . .So, how's everyone?

Like-Totally-Pony: liek totly fyne. U?

Liet375: I'm fine, thank you.

VodkaandSunflowers had logged in.

VodkaandSunflowers: Arthur, how did it go on shopping?

BritishGuy: it went well, we all found out costumes.

VodkaandSunflowers: That's good, da. I heard your brother is going with my little sister on Trick or Treat?

BritishGuy: Natalia? Ooh yeah, I think so.

Like-Totally-Pony: Liek, heeeelo! Dun forget abot me ;T

Liet375: Felikz, I don't think that'd be very nice. . .

Like-Totally-Pony: imma dress as a princess 8))

Liet375: . . .

BritishGuy: Ehmm, good for you.

VodkaandSunflowers: I got this bear-butler outfit. It's a bit weird, but I like it^^

VodkaandSunflowers: It's going to be fun at Alfred's party, da?

BritishGuy: Yeah.

The chat walked on and ended with that everyone left.

Arthur made himself a cup of tea in the kitchen, and sat with his parents and brother in the couch to watch some TV.

"Ge ge, what are you going to wear on Halloween?" Hong asked, looking away from the mirror to his brother.

Yao looked a little confused at the zombie dressing boy. Then he smiled a little at Hong's big curious eyes.

"I decided to be a Chinese vampire, aru." Yao said, fixing the clothing a little.

Little Hong was going to be Trick or Treating with Peter, Eirik and Natalia from his class. He wasn't a very talk active child, because of his mother's abusive side and his father's alcoholic problems. Even his older siblings couldn't stay strong enough.

Except Yao.

Yao was his favorite sibling, Hong adored Yao like the mother he never had. Then he expected Yao to love Hong the same way. It was good that the Russian had ended the relationship, Hong wanted Yao for himself.

"There. All done, aru." Yao said. To his surprise, he received a hug from little Hong. Yao stayed frozen for a minute, and then he held his arms around the little boy.

Kiku stared out of the window, it was dark. Dark enough to let Kiku's eyes seem like daylight.

The Japanese boy heard everything about Arthur and Yao.

"Friends, eh. . ." Kiku muttered to himself. "Soon enough Yao'll fall for the boy."

Kiku sighed and rose from his bed, walking out of his room.

He was heading the stairs as Yao walked up to him.

"Kiku, aru." Yao started, looking wide eyed at the Japanese. Kiku studied the Chinese for a moment, and then smirked.

"Yao, you seem fully recovered." he said teasingly. For those people who thought he couldn't, Yao's eyes widened even more.

Kiku reached his hand up the touch Yao's pale, soft skin. Not a trace of bruise or cut.

"You look beautiful." Kiku continued, not moving his grin away, nor taking his eyes away from Yao's. Yao was just silent, almost shivering.

"But you're more beautiful in red."

Hong's eyes shot open as he heard a loud scream.

He felt a shiver running down his spine. Hong rose from his bed and walked out of his room.  
>He looked around to see all doors closed, and a path of blood drops down the stairs.<p>

Hong's eyes widened a little. The Chinese boy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see Yao holding an ice bag close to his face, trying to stop the bleeding from his cheek.

Kiku was sitting on a chair near the dining table, drinking a glass of water.

"Ge ge. . ." Hong whispered, voice cracking. His eyes began to water and small drops of tears fell down the little boy's cheeks.

Kiku looked a little Hong with a hint of interest in his eyes. He laid the glass of water on the table and held his arms out for the boy.

Yao looked at the boy with wide eyes. Well, Hong had seen Yao being 'punished' by Kiku before, but he never began to cry.

Hong ran to his ge ge and hugged his leg tightly. He sobbed in Yao's knee so violently be even began to shake.

Yao bowed down and held his arms around the boy, hushing him lightly.

Kiku took his arms in again and looked at the two. Not a hint of regret or guilt in his eyes.

Nothing.

**AN: So, Yeah, I'm a wuss for making Japan look so bad, But this is Black!Japan. ****And just as you know, I made everyone have their Halloween costume design which was made my Hima-sensei. :3**

**I also want to thank Rawkie for being such a sweet person and correcting this story 3**


	9. Bloody Halloween

**OK then, chapter 9 o3o**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews/comments~! And yeah, I think I copied NuttyEmmy's city for the story xD (I'm sorry, I had no idea)**

**Then, today I can't write anything, since we're getting gusts, but tomorrow it's Monday and I have all day :3**

**I'll shut up now, Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Halloween and the Kirkland family was eating breakfast, when they were done, Mrs. Kirkland took the dishes and Peter got dressed for Trick or Treating.<p>

Peter came out of his room with the dark devil hoodie on, dark pants, the big fork in hand and was on his way to take his shoes on.

"Don't forget your bag, hun." Peter's mom said. Peter nodded and took the bag in his other hand.

"Bye! I'll come back with a mountain of candy!" Peter said, as he walked out the door and left.

Arthur sighed. The British teen walked up the stairs and into his room to change.

Arthur walked into the bathroom and took some fake teeth on too. Then he looked himself in the mirror.  
>He was quite English looking. Well, English are English.<p>

But it was a nice look. Hopefully Yao'd like it too.

Alfred had already dressed for the party, except the coat.

He and Matthew were preparing for the party, their parents were on a trip to Canada, since their father was a sports man and he needed their mother's support.

"Mattie, is the drink done?" Alfred asked, looking up from the CDs' and up to his brother.

"Almost" Matthew answered, very quietly.

Alfred hummed a song as he picked a few songs from his iPod into an album

He had a special Skillet song to it, and the thought of why he buyed it made him smile a little.

"Hong, Peter's here!" Yong Soo called out, looking up at the stairs. A little zombie ran down the stairs and greeted Peter.

"Take care!" Yong Soo said when the two children had left.

"Not so loud. . ." a broken voice said, Yong Soo looked over at his father who was holding both hands over his head. An army of empty bottles was around the Chinese man.

"Sorry, dad. . ."Yong Soo mumbled, walking into the kitchen to get something to drink.

In the kitchen, Yao was trying to stop the bleeding, since the wound reopened.

"Where's Kiku?" the Korean-Chinese asked. Yao turned to Yong Soo.  
>"I don't know, aru."<p>

Then there was a silence, but not for long.

"Yao~! I want to see you in your co-" a female voice, belonging to Lien, got caught off by the sight of her son bleeding.

"Yao, honey! What happened?" Lien ran over to Yao and held his head in her hands.

"Nothing, aru." Yao said smoothly, looking away from his mother.

"Who did this?" Lien's voice darkened as she ran her cold fingers along the wound Kiku made with his own fingers.

Before Yao could answer, Lien slapped Yong Soo.

"Damn bastard child! Don't you dare touch my son!" Lien let her rage slip out on Yong Soo, who just stared at with wide eyes.

"Mom, stop." Yao said, swallowing of what might happen next.

Lien looked back at Yao. Her Yao. Her first child that she adored to death.

"My cheek itched and I needed to scratch, aru." Yao said, still not looking his mother in the eyes. To his own surprise, Lien kissed Yao on the cheek, and left.

"I have to go to work." Lien said, before she took her bag and left. They were silent for a moment, until Yong Soo took his hand away from where slapped him.

"Thanks for. . .ya' know, helping me." Yong Soo said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, it wasn't you who did it anyway, aru." Yao said, pulling the ice bag to his cheek again.

"Why are you letting Kiku do this? You're not worth it." Yong Soo said as he then made a glass of water, drank it, and left.  
>Yao was then alone in the kitchen, with an ice bag next to his cheek.<p>

"Welcome!" Alfred said, putting on a big hosting smile to the guests.

Almost all guests were there, Arthur was talking with Ivan and Francis. Matthew was of course trying to get someone's attention, but failed.

The only ones who were missing were Kiku and Yao.

The song changed, into some Rihanna song, and a lot of teens began to dance. It was a slow dance; the song was version two of 'Love the way you lie'.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Alfred opened the door and greeted, "Welcome!"

"Thanks you." The Asians replayed, at the same time.

Arthur looked from the conversation to the new people who arrived.

Kiku was wearing a black soldier uniform with golden details, and a katana on the left side.

But what really caught his attention was Yao, he was dressed in blue silk and red details, with a matching hat and a paper with Chinese letters on. And just to make him look more cute, his sleeves were too long. Heck, even his loose hair was spread all over his shoulders.

Kiku and Alfred already seemed to have a chat, well they were good friends.

Yao walked over to the British boy, and by the time, almost everyone were dancing.

"_Ni hao_." Yao said, looking innocently at Ivan. Did he still have a crush on him?

"_Privet_, Jao." Ivan smiled innocently at Yao.

"Ahh, _Mon ami_. What are you dressing as?" Francis asked, holding a finger up to his mouth and tilting his head.

"A zombie, aru. Or vampire. I forgot." Yao put a hand up to his mouth. Arthur almost blushed for Yao's cuteness.

Then he noticed the wound.

"What happened to your cheek, Yao?" Arthur didn't think, but just asked. Yao looked up at the British teen, still wearing his innocent look.

"It itched, aru." Yao said calmly.

Then they stayed silent for a moment, of course Francis and Ivan knew he lied.

"Hey, Artie, Can I talk to you?" Alfred came up to them and asked. Arthur nodded and walked with Alfred out to the backyard.

Kiku was already talking with his German friend, Ludwig.

"So, Yao. . .What do you think of Arthur?" Ivan asked, looking down at the Chinese boy. Yao gave a confused look.

Francis seemed to know what this was about, so he just watched with an amused expression.

"Aru?. . ."Yao's innocent face turned darker and darker by the seconds. He already knew what was going on.

"So. . .you broke up with me. . .Because of Big brows, aru?" Yao couldn't even believe what he was saying, lucky the music was loud enough for no one to hear him. But Ivan nodded.

Yao's eyes widened as his sight got blurry. Why did that British jerk have to ruin his life?

. . .But still, he had begun to feel a little for the 'British jerk'.

"What did you want to talk about?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was looking up at the naked moon.

"Did you know Halloween is my favorite holiday?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the moon. Arthur sighed.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" Arthur looked at the American while is left eye twitched.

"No."

"Then what?"

Alfred took his eyes from the moon and smiled over at the brit, "I'm happy that we're friends."

"Uhmm, good to know." Why did Arthur get this weird feeling? He was even beginning to sweat!

The American walked towards the British, and leaned forward. Their lips were touching, but not like a kiss.

"A-aru?" Yao almost whispered, lucky the love birds didn't seem to hear. Yao couldn't believe what he was seeing. First Ivan said that Arthur likes him, and now this?

Yao felt a tap on his shoulder. He already knew who it was, so he didn't care to turn around.

"Poor little Yao. . .He doesn't seem to like you after all." Kiku couldn't help but smirk at this. His cold hand on Yao's shoulder seemed to freeze the Chinese's body.

"But. . ." Yao didn't even want to bother, he wouldn't care about the British jerk. The hand on his shoulder left, and Kiku walked back in.

Yao just waited, waited for them to stop.

Though it seemed to take forever, Yao gave in and walked inside again.

"Bloody hell, Alfred!" Arthur was blushing like a school girl and held a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, bro." Alfred's expression on his face changed, not like the smile went, bu the seemed to be his normal self again.  
>Arthur looked back at the house, the door was open.<p>

"Do you think Yao saw?" Arthur asked slowly. Alfred began to frown.

"I don't know. . ."

Arthur walked in again, or almost rushed in. He turned left to see Yao showing his back to him.

"Arthur, how did it go?" Ivan asked, almost as cold as his eyes. Yao turned around, his eyes were swollen and he was sobbing.

"Yao, what is it?" Arthur ignored the Russian's question and looked at the Chinese boy. Yao shook his head.

". . .You saw it, didn't you?" Arthur asked, looking like a broken man.

In replay, Yao turned around again, trying to ignore the British teen.

"Yao, are you crying because Alfred accidently kissed me?" Arthur had to add some words and change the sentence before saying it. He cared too much about Yao.

Yao didn't answer. He pretended like the music was too loud.

Arthur looked at Francis and Ivan, seeking for help. Ivan gave him a look that no one seemed to understand, except Arthur.

Arthur walked nearer Yao, standing behind the Chinese and whispered, "I love you, Yao."

Yao's eyes widened. Then he began to shake.

"Liar. . ." Yao whispered in a broken voice. Only Arthur heard him.

"I do." Arthur tried to turn Yao around, but it didn't help.

"Then why did you. . .?" Yao didn't need to finish, he couldn't. His voice was so broken it was almost sad to hear.

"It was Alfred, I swear." Then Yao turned around, finally.

"_Usoda_. . ." Yao didn't open his mouth at all, but Kiku was next to Yao, giving the British an amused smirk.

"So that's it. . ." Arthur thought out loud, he took Yao's hand and took him outside, were Alfred was drinking a soda (how did he get it?)

"Alfred, why did you kiss me?" Arthur asked, really not wanting more drama. Alfred gave a questioning look at Arthur.

"I did it because. . ." Alfred said slowly, looking past Arthur and Yao, to see it Kiku was there.

"Because Kiku told you too, right?" Alfred nodded slowly, still looking if Kiku was there.

"Why would. . .Aru." Yao was too busy sobbing for asking. Instead of answering Arthur held his arms around Yao, tightly.

"Sorry, bro." Alfred said, scratching the back of his head, he decided to walk back in. Yao got the flashback of the summer with Ivan; it just ran through his mind.

When Alfred was a hundred percent gone, Arthur whispered calming words to the Chinese. Yao soon enough calmed down and his sobs stopped.

Then Yao slipped out of Arthur's arms, his face was now red of blush.

"British jerk, aru. . ."Yao pouted lightly, crossing is arms. Arthur chuckled.

"Should we go back inside?" Arthur put on his best gentleman style as he held his hand out for Yao.

"Don't get any ideas, aru!" Yao looked at the brit with a thousand knifes in his eyes, still pouting. It was so cute!

They walked back in and finished the party. Not as friends, close enough to be a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a little USUK scene for USUK-fans~!<strong>

**And I changed Kiku's Halloween costume (Rawkie thought that'd fit)**

**Another thing? Well, I made this chapter longer since I really want to avoid love drama in the next chapter =.=**


	10. Inner wound

**This chapter is actually what was the first thing I thought of, even before the story xD**

**It's kinda awesome that it took me 10 chapters to get to it x3**

* * *

><p>The door was knocking.<p>

Then it knocked again.

After ten minutes, they heard yells.

"I'm coming, bloody he-" Arthur rushed out of the bathroom with wet hair and open shirt. He opened the door and saw Yao and his brother, Hong, who was clinging on Yao's leg.

"Yao. . ." Arthur felt embarrassment take over, he was wet and still wearing dirty clothes. Yao sighed, it didn't seem like he cared about the blushing brit.

"Your brother wanted to do school work with Hong, aru." Yao said. Hong was still clinging on Yao's leg.

"Ooh, well he isn't here right now." Arthur looked down at the boy. He was too shy and quiet to meet Arthur's glance. No wonder that he seemed to be avoiding the other kids in school.

Yao said something in Chinese towards the little boy, who just nodded, but still seemed a little scared.

"Then we'll stay until he's here, aru." Yao said, meeting Arthur's look. Arthur just nodded.

Yao and Hong walked in, taking their shoes off and Yao walked into the living room, with his brother following.

"By the way, why are you wet, aru?" Arthur felt his whole body turn hot now.  
>Avoiding the question, Arthur asked, "Would you like some tea?"<p>

"Sure, aru. Hong is too young for tea." Yao had already sit himself on the couch, with Hong on his lap.

Arthur frowned a bit over how his boyfriend had made him feel like home just by stepping inside the house. He made a cup of tea to himself and Yao, and then sat himself next to the Chinese.

"You didn't answer why you are wet. And your clothes are dirty, aru." Yao pouted slightly as he was playing with his brother's hair. "Are you cheating on me?"

"I was in the shower. I'd never cheat on you." Arthur almost felt his heart skip a beat when Yao asked him that. Yao just rolled his eyes.

"Are you Hong?" Arthur asked the boy. Hong glanced over at Arthur, only getting to see the small smile on his lips and then he turned to the other side, blushing.

". . .Y-yes." Hong's voice was so innocent, kinda cute. Yao looked at the boy with a hint of pity in the eyes.

Arthur and Yao drank their tea, and soon enough Peter arrived. Hong and Peter walked into Peter's room to make homework, and Yao and Arthur were left in the living room.

"So. . ." Arthur began.

"I should go home. Hong has to come home at seven, aru." Yao said, rising from the couch.

"Wait, you have to leave already?" Arthur asked, looking a little upset.

"Yeah, our mom is alone at home, aru." Yao said. Yao's mother had lost her job because of her abuse episode on a costumer. Now their dad was sober and got a job.

"I can come with you." Arthur said, as we walked with Yao to the door step.

"What about Hong and Peter, aru?" Yao asked.

"Ohh, we'll handle that." said, walking inside the house with her husband following, with bags of food and clothes. Ever since Arthur said that he was homosexual, their parents weren't mad at all. In fact, his mother reminded him much about Mr. Edelstein's wife.

Arthur sighed, as he took his shoes on and walked with Yao to his home.

They were quiet the whole way, until Yao started complaining.

"You still wear that dirty shirt, aru! And your hair is a mess!"

Arthur sighed as he let Yao take his soft hand through Arthur's blond locks. He would see a red shade hidden in Yao's cheek, like if he liked to touch his hair. Or then it was another wound. . .

When Yao was done fixing the British teen's hair, they continued walking.

"Your clothes smell like sweaty sex, aru!" Yao burst out when they were at Yao's house. Arthur looked wide eyed at his boyfriend. Did he have a problem with Arthur's rushing appearance?

Lien Wang, apparently heard Yao's outburst like the rest of the street, rushed out of the house and hugged Yao.

Arthur looked at Yao's mom with wide eyes. She had long black hair, all over her face and body. She was wearing green, and her skin was even paler than Yao's. She was almost white as paper!

She looked like a female older version of Yao.

"Where have you been? Did Hong come over safe?" Lien asked, pushing Yao out of her arms. Then Arthur got the chance to look at her properly, she had darker rings than Yao under her eyes, though her eyes aren't as warm and beautiful.

"Who is that, honey?" Lien asked Yao, but looked right at Arthur. Her eyes were colder than Yao's. They were also smaller. Her cheek bones were also show able.

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said, holding his hand out, ready to shake. Lien began to glare softly at him.

"Is this your boyfriend, Yao?" Lien asked, not taking her eyes of Arthur.

"Yes, aru." Yao said, shifting glances from Arthur to Lien. Lien's mouth curled up into a scary smile as she took Arthur's hand.

"Take good care of him." Lien said, finally to Arthur. Then they walked in.

Lien walked into the kitchen and Arthur followed Yao up to his room. Arthur's eyes caught some small red stains on the stairs.

"Come on, aru." Yao said, looking over his shoulder. Arthur nodded and hurried up to Yao's room.

It was quite small, and messy, and every teenage room. There were books on the floor, also a few clothes; though everything else was clean.

Yao and Arthur sat on Yao's wine red bed.

"So, this is it?" Yao asked, looking down at his lap.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, looked at the Chinese.

"Most teenage couples sit on a bed, and then they begin to kiss and lose their virginities, aru." Yao said. Arthur felt his cheeks getting warmer.

"D-don't think I want to or anything, aru!" Yao looked up to Arthur, blushing as well.

"We don't need to if you don't want to." Arthur said slowly. Yao took his jacket off and threw it at the desk.

"Y-Yao-" Arthur said being cut off by all the red cuts and blue bruises on Yao's arms.

"What happened?"

Yao looked over at Arthur, not really surprised.

"Did Kiku do this?" Arthur made sure to lower his voice, in case someone, that weren't Yao, would hear. Yao nodded slowly.

"Yao, why do you keep letting him do it? Do you really like it?"

"No. . ." Yao almost whispered. "I don't like it, but I deserve it, aru. . ."

"You don't deserve it! You're beautiful, don't let him ruin it my making scars on you!" Arthur tried to control himself, but his voice only got louder and louder.

"I killed his mom, aru. Just because of my own fears. . ." Yao's eyes got blurry and his voice began to break. Arthur held his hand on Yao's cheek, trying to comfort him.

"Every time he sees me happy, I'm salting his wound. He doesn't deserve to be hurt even more, aru." Yao continued, he took a break and let the sobs come out.

"T-the school thinks t-that I'm a m-masochist, a-aru. B-but I'm not." Yao let the sobs take dominance. The Chinese boy buried his face into Arthur's chest, making the dirty shirt wet of tears and getting the ugly smell on himself.

Arthur did his best to hush his boyfriend, patting back and kissing the crown of his head.

When Yao's sobs died out, and his eyes stopped sending water down his cheeks, Yao let go of the blond.

"Now I smell like dirty sex, aru. . ."Yao said, pouting. Arthur chuckled and kissed the top of Yao's head again.

Yao leaned up a bit, close enough to kiss Arthur on the lips, but instead he whispered sweetly.

"_Wo ai ni_, British jerk."

Arthur smirked and kissed Yao's soft lips. Those lips were the thing he had been waiting for ever since he started Hetalia High. And now he got them, soft as ever.

Arthur wanted to reach onto another level by sticking his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. The sweet after taste of tea was all over in the Chinese boy's mouth.

He ran and explored his mouth like a puppy exploring it's new house.

But the stopped up at the right cheek, were he felt inner scars. Inside Yao's mouth. His boyfriend.

Arthur broke the kiss; a string of saliva between from Yao's lips to Arthur's broke soon after.

"I love you too, Yao."

* * *

><p><strong>Since there was USUK in the last chapter, I'm throwing Iggychu into this one. Like, Splash!<strong>

**I can't wait to write next chapter~!**

**Ohh, my corrector also asked what Yao meant by "He doesn't deserve to be hurt even more" So I'll kinda explain it here too.**

**Uhmm, he meant that Kiku was really close to end of happiness and go emo, and he is still kinda sad.  
>Yao killed Kiku's mom, which I know would hurt for long. And by seeing the murderer smiling and laughing, it'd just hurt more.<strong>

**Ja, I lost my last shitty part of sanity in this chapter. xD**


	11. Playful Act

**I love all your kind reviews ;w; Thanks for reviewing~!**

**And there are people who wants me to get Kiku's ass kicked in the story, I sadly can't make it on this or the next chapter.**

**But, enjoy anyways~!**

* * *

><p>"Is Arthur staying for dinner?" Lien asked with a smile on her face. The kitchen already smelled like burned rice.<p>

"Uhmm, I'd love to but-" Arthur got cut off my Yao's hand squeezing his own. "But I have to tell my family first. They can get a little worried sometimes."

Lien nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"Could you also pick Hong up while you're telling your parents?" Lien asked. She seemed to already have accepted Arthur in the family. Arthur nodded and took his shoes on.

Then he left.

He walked quietly, and fast, back home. After crossing a few streets, he arrived to his house.

"Welcome back, Arthur." Mrs. Kirkland said, smiling at her oldest son.  
>"Is it OK if I stay for dinner at Yao's?" Arthur asked, as he walked towards Peter's room. His mom nodded.<p>

"Hong, ready to leave?" Arthur stuck his head in, to see Hong and Peter holding a math book in their hands. Peter made an annoyed look, Hong looked up and nodded.

"I hope if it's OK that I stay for dinner at your house." Arthur said softly, not wanting to scare little Hong. Hong stood up and mumbled a 'goodbye' to Peter, then followed Arthur to the door.

On the way back to Yao's house, Arthur tried to chat a little with Hong, who in return kept his emotionless face on. He kept bringing up Peter and Yao and school. Then, when Arthur asked what Hong felt about him and Yao dating, Hong stopped walking.

"Yao is my only full blood brother. . ."Hong said in a monotone, looking down at the dirty ground.

"I know it may seem shocking but-" Arthur got cut off by the little boy, who looked up at him.

"He's _mine_." the Chinese boy began to hiss a little. Even though Hong kept his eyes in a 'not interested' look, he could almost see the raging fire in them.

"Okay. So should we continue walking, lad?" Arthur swallowed as a drop of sweat ran down his forehead. Hong began to walk again, looking the other way. Arthur never knew he could feel this much fear of a eight year old.

"Hong, you're back~!" a singing voice ran through the air, as Lien jumped out of nowhere and hugged her son.

"Thank you for coming with Hong, Arthur." Lien said, smiling. Arthur nodded a 'you are welcome'.

"Let's have some dinner, I made dim sum~!" Lien continued. She held Hong's small hand and walked into the house, with Arthur following.

Arthur got greeted by the smell of soy sauce and burned things.

The siblings had already seated themselves. Arthur took a seat next to Yao. Yao shot a short glance to Arthur and waited for him to take his hand.

Arthur looked confused at the Chinese, who kept looking down at Arthur's hand.

Lien sat down in front of Arthur, next to Yong Soo and Hong. Kiku was next to Yao, and Mr. Wang was next to Arthur.

"Dig in, boys!" Lien said cheerfully. And before you knew it, everyone had already their plates filled. Yao filled Arthur's with meat, noodles and rice.

"So, Arthur, when are you and Yao gonna get married?" Lien asked out of the blue. Yao choked on his dumpling and Arthur looked up from his meal.

"Uhmm, I-"

"We're not gonna get married, aru!" Yao said, blushing. Lien giggled a little, but not in a kindly or Mrs. Kirkland way.

Arthur already felt a shiver running down his spine. Yao took Arthur's hand for comfort. The blond teen shot a glance down at his hand and Yao's. He felt his cheeks heat up, but decided to ignore it.

Lien kept asking questions to the couple, and they answered with small words. Yao's grip at Arthur's hand tightened every time it had something to do with Arthur in Dover.

When they were done, Lien took the dishes and Mrs. Kirkland called for Arthur. Instead of letting Arthur come home, Lien began to have a chat with Mrs. Kirkland at the phone; A long chat.

Yao sighed when he had finished the dishes with Arthur, overhearing some words like 'marriage' and 'grandchildren'.

"You gotta go home now, aru." Yao said, as he pushed Arthur out of the house. Arthur knew he meant well. Right?

Yao smiled softly at Arthur before he closed the door. The smile might've been a 'thanks for staying over' but Arthur knew it was a 'thanks for getting Lien seem nice'- smile.

Arthur chuckled under his breath and began to walk home.

It had already gotten dark, the sky was filled with clouds, and a few holes painted black with shining stars. Arthur stopped up by a snowflake landing on his nose tip. Arthur, feeling defeated, began to laugh softly.

Arthur loved winter; it was the best time of the year. Christmas, winter break, snowball fights. . . He was even going to visit Dover in Christmas!

Well, since his cousin and grandparents lived there he had too. . .

Arthur walked home quietly the rest of the way. He began to freeze shortly after walking over the road from the other street to his own.

He then ran home. When Arthur opened the door, he got greeted by his mother still talking in the phone with Mrs. Wang. His father was watching TV with Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. I had to cut the chapter because it was getting out of plot.<strong>

**And sorry for the filler ;-;**


	12. Unneeded Comfort

**Rawkie said there was alot of typos on this one. ;A;**

**Kaya's window: **Not like stab in the knife, for like some child disease that Kiku's mom got and died (I haven't really thought of her death)

**So, Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"You fucking bastard child!" Lien yelled loudly enough to let the whole neighborhood hear. As soon as Arthur left, and Lien hung up on the phone, she returned to her 'normal self'.<p>

She started kicking Yong Soo until her leg began to shake.

_What did he do wrong?_Yao wanted to ask. But he didn't.

Yong Soo was only by a man who felt lonely, since his wife died; his ex-wife was in Shanghai. The Chinese-Korean boy was only by a one night stand. Dirty money and nothing but lust.

Unlike Yao and Kiku, Yong Soo was the only one who didn't know his mom; he didn't have a photo of her or anything. But they knew that her name was something with Im. He also knew that his mom was Korean. And a prostitute.

The last word always was like a bullet into the leg. It hurt so much.

But Yong Soo never showed it, he was strong enough for himself, but not for his siblings.

Yong Soo truly loved Yao for being the only one who defends him. Kiku is the comforter, Yao is the defender. But Yong Soo didn't need it, he was independent!

"What now, dirt kid? Already tired?" Lien continued with her threatening and abuse.

It was weird that no one called for help. Yong Soo could, but didn't dare. He didn't want Yao's relationship with his half brother to end already.

"Lien, stop it." Mr. Wang, or Feng, said. Their father, the maker of this ruined family, loved his sons more than anything. He didn't care who they were from, he just wanted them to be safe and well.

Lien hmphed and walked back into the kitchen. Like if she knew what was right or wrong.

Yao took Yong Soo's arm and pulled him to the bathroom, to wash his wounds.

Yong Soo sat at the closed toilet seat, while Yao knelt down next to him.

"She sure kicks hard, aru. . ." Yao mumbled as he looked at Yong Soo's stomach, which was blue and yellow.

Yong Soo chuckled a little. Yao brushed a wet towel up and down his stomach.

"I guess I won't get any six pack if she kicks them in again." Yong Soo said, this time both of them laughed.

"Yong Soo, Mei is on the phone." Kiku said, walking in and holding the phone next to Yong Soo's left ear.

"Hello?" Yong Soo tried his best not to let his voice sound broken. A high pitched voice was heard all over the room, but didn't get understood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yong Soo said, looking at the broken mirror in front of him. Kiku looked down at Yao who was too busy making this one wound stop bleeding. It wasn't usual for them to have this silent moment.

"What did you say?" Yong Soo asked, and then the high pitched voice came up again. Yong Soo's face got a shade darker as a dark beep was heard from the phone.

"What happened?" Kiku asked simply. Yong Soo didn't take his eyes of the broken mirror.

"No matter what happens, will you guys promise to be good to each other?" Yong Soo asked, as his eyes got filled with water and small drops began to run down his cheeks.

Yao and Kiku seemed to understand what he meant. The two meet each other's glances and made small nods. Then they patted Yong Soo's shoulder.

"Yao!" a female voice called. Yao sighed and walked to the woman who called him.

"Don't break the promise, Kiku." Yong Soo said weakly. Kiku looked at his younger brother with a small worry in his eyes. He worried about his brother. The Chinese-Japanese boy then nodded.

Now he promised to not hurt Yao when Yong Soo was gone.

The weekend went by fast, and Monday was arriving.

Arthur was dressed in coat and scarf. Everyone seemed to wear a scarf; it even seemed like Ivan wasn't alone for once.

"Hey, bro!" Alfred said, ready for a high five. Arthur gave a small high five back. Ivan and Francis was talking to Matthew, he seemed to be very popular nowadays.

Yao came running towards the blond group. He then bent down to catch his breath, his cheeks were red and his hair was a mess.

"Something happened, Yao?" Francis asked, looking form the blond to the brunette. Yao shook his head, heavily breathing.

"What happened to Kiku?" Alfred asked, looking at the open gate after the Chinese-Japanese.

"He. . .aru. . ." Yao mumbled under his breath, covering his mouth inside his scarlet scarf. A small worry built up in the Chinese boy's face.

"Nothing." Yao's tone darkened a little. The gang was quiet for a moment, but then decided to talk on as they walked to class.

Arthur waved goodbye to the gang as he ran to the gym class. Alfred and Francis were left in the corridor when Ivan and Yao walked to math class.

"It's finally snowing, _da_." Ivan said, looking out of the windows as they walked through the crowd filled place. Yao nodded.

"_Jao_, why are you so quiet? I thought Arthur would've helped you." Ivan turned to the Chinese with a frown. Yao looked up at Ivan with no emotion.

"You know Yong Soo. . ." Yao said slowly.

"'Nd t'n I s'wed-" Alfred was in the middle of a mouth filled chat when Arthur sat himself next to the American.

"Y'h brrr!" Alfred said, ready for another high five. Arthur shook his head this time, closing his eyes this time. Alfred turned back to his 'no one was listening'- conversation while taking another piece of food into his mouth.

The group decided to ignore him.

Arthur noticed that Ivan made small glances over to Yao. Yao just seemed to wear his poker face, not making eye contact with Arthur one moment.

Like if he was trying to avoid him, but why?

_"I can't, aru!" Yao said innocently while trying to get out of the Russian's grip. The Russian just chuckled a little._

"

Jao-jao_is so cute when he wants to be faithful~!" Ivan said as he planted small kisses around the Chinese's neck._

Yao let out a soft moan as he got pushed into the wall. No students were around to see them.

"I-Ivan, aru. . ." Yao moaned softly as his red soft lips met the Russian's pale cold ones.

Arthur slapped himself mentally, trying to get the thought out of his head. No, they'd never do that!

. . .Or would they?

"thur. . .Arthur!" Arthur shook his head up, looking right at the group who already had finished.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"What are you doing this Christmas?" Alfred looked at him, as he asked.

"Ehh, I'm going to celebrate Christmas with my family in Dover." Arthur said slowly. He shot a short glance at his boyfriend, who looked at him with a look only Yao could give.

Something between hurt, sad, and needing comfort. Needing Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Abusive parent is abusive. Ja, this story is very complicated. I hopefully end it around christmas (In the story).<strong>


	13. Insane Minds

**Yay, we're getting closer to the ending~! (God I hate writing filler x_x)**

**And Thanks to Iggychu for giving me a great possible ending (since I suck at good endings and it always ends up with everyone dies)**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Yao looked up from his 'Italian history' book when a little piece of paper hit his hand.<p>

Yao looked around to see it someone might've done it, and then he took the paper and opened it.

_Something wrong?_

Yao understood it was Arthur who wrote. The Chinese took his pencil and wrote a replay.

_Yeah, I'm fine._

He then threw it to Arthur. Arthur read it and then closed his book of American culture.

He took the book in his arms and walked towards Yao.

"I know you're lying." Arthur whispered as he placed the book down, looking for another in front of his boyfriend.

"Tell me what's wrong." Arthur whispered again, looking at a book of George Washington.

"It's nothing, aru. . ."Yao whispered back, turning page of his own book.

"Don't lie, Yao." Arthur said a little louder, still not loud enough to let any other person than Yao to hear.

"I'll tell you after class, aru." Yao said after a quite long silence. Arthur nodded, changing book and walked back to his seat.

Yao sighed softly as he looked down at the drawing of a dead baby. Yeah, Italian artists wasn't the theme in the current class, but the project of American history seemed to fail anyway.

Da Vinci must've been insane to take a corpse of a baby and draw it.

Insane. . .The little meaningless word ran in circles around Yao's mind. Insane was meaningless for Yao. Like a daily word that already had lost its life.

Yao saw 'insane' every day. His mother, his brothers.

Even himself.

Ever since that happened to Aiko, Yao couldn't stand watching himself. In the mirror, he was a killer with blood stains all over the face. Laughing.

Yao bit his lip, he hated when he had random flashbacks at school. None of his flashbacks were good or positive.

The Chinese teen sighed again and turned page of the book.

"So, what's wrong?" Arthur asked. They were walking towards a small café while Hong and Peter had a project at school that might take a few more hours.

"Yong Soo is ill; Kiku is watching him, aru." Yao almost hissed at the word 'ill'.

"Is that all? Couldn't Lien just watch him?" Arthur asked, walking into the café with Yao following.

"No. . .She wouldn't handle it, aru. I'm just worried that Yong Soo and Kiku might've gotten into trouble since Lien. . ." Yao's words died out when a waitress came to them and asked for orders.

"Two teas." Arthur said. The waitress nodded and wrote it down, then left again.

"I understand, Yao. But I don't think that she'd do something like that, I mean-"

"Yesterday Lien almost broke Yong Soo's ribs, aru." Yao interrupted. Arthur looked wide eyed at his boyfriend.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur almost let the words slip out, though he already heard it.

"What if they're already in hospital? What if they died of blood loss, aru?" Yao looked at Arthur with a look of worry.

"They aren't dead, Yao." Arthur sighed and took Yao's hand above the table.

"I feel like such a terrible brother, aru. . ." Yao said softly, looking down at their hands.

"You're a boy?" a female voice asked. The waitress had returned with their tea. She was perhaps mostly disappointed to see that Arthur must've been gay since Yao is a boy.

And they're still holding hands.

Yao ignored the waitress and took his tea. Arthur took his tea and said 'thanks'.

"And you're going back to England, aru. . ." Yao said in a disappointed tone, looking at his reflection from the tea. The turned up to Arthur again.

"Yeah, but it's only over Christmas." Arthur said, sipping some of his own tea.

"Did you have a girlfriend in England, aru?" Yao asked, almost shocked over the clam tone in his voice.

"No. . .I never found women interesting. I had a boyfriend, but it didn't work out." Arthur said, smiling a little.

"Who was that, aru?" Yao felt jealousy grow inside him.

"His name is Scot. But now we're friends." Arthur said, looking a little confused at his boyfriend.

"For how lo-"

"No worry to be jealous, Yao. He isn't into guys." Arthur said, smiling at the Chinese's puffing cheeks.

"Okay then, aru. . ."Yao said, and then decided to finish his tea.

Yao and Arthur walked home peacefully with Hong and Peter.

Yao was holding Yao's hand tightly and Peter did his best to avoid his older brother.

Well, it was peacefully until a certain Russian accent broke in.

"_Privet_, guys~!" Yao and Arthur turned around to see Ivan, pale at the snow, with a little girl following him. His face was screaming 'help' though he smiled.

"_Brat_~!" the little girl called out, perhaps for Ivan. The Russian hid himself behind Arthur and Yao. The little girl came nearer and nearer, until Peter's eyes widened a little.

"Natalia?" Peter's eyes then twitched. The little girl was long blond hair and big ice blue eyes. She was wearing a ribbon too.

"Give me _brat_, Kirkland." Natalia glared up at Arthur, who felt chills run down his spine. He looked down at Peter, who was blushing slightly. Hong was wearing his usual poker face, hidden behind Yao.

"Well, it seems like you are having fun, aru. See ya!" Yao said, faking a smile and walked away with Hong following. Ivan then began to shiver.

And all hell just broke loose. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, it was only filler! Ivan will be <em>'okay'<em>.**

**I dunno, next chapter is MAYBE and just MAYBE the last. Of course there will MAYBE be an after-ending thingy.**


	14. Uncaged Bird

**I'm sorry for being so late! ;A; I have already finished the story in dA.**

**But Rawkie has been busy and then forgot to correct xD Poor girl, she worked her butt off on this ;w;**

* * *

><p>School had ended and Arthur was currently in Dover to celebrate Christmas. Ivan was in Russia. Also Francis was in his home country to celebrate.<p>

Only Alfred and Yao were left in Hetaliana.

Yao just left the mall with Hong, since they had to buy Christmas presents.

"Anyone home, aru?" Yao called out in the empty house. Hong walked into the kitchen to see it Lien was there. But it was dead empty.

Yao rushed up the stairs as he heard a groan.

"Yong Soo? Kiku, aru!" Yao called out, walking into all rooms. He then stopped up at Yong Soo's room.

There was blood on the door.

Yao opened the door to see three Asians laying down.

"Yao?" A broken voice asked, it belonged to Yong Soo. Yao walked toward Yong Soo, who was under layers of blankets.

He pulled the Chinese-Korean out of the bed at held a hand over his forehead.

"Are you okay, aru?" Yao asked, looking worried at his younger brother. Yong Soo nodded, but then turned his head towards the other Asians who were laying down.

"So. . .They finally. . .?" Yong Soo nodded again.

Since Yong Soo grew ill, Kiku was home to take care of him. Feng was working all days of the week, and Yao was busy getting Christmas things done. Lien was just alone at home. With nothing but a kitchen knife and mood swings.

"Kiku?" Yao rushed over to Kiku, who was quiet on the floor. The Chinese decided to shake the Chinese-Japanese, but it didn't wake him.

"Is he. . .?" Yao's voice died out before he could end.

"Sorry, I was already asleep before it happened." Yong Soo said slowly. Yao then decided to shake Lien to life again, which didn't help either.

Yong Soo looked down at his lap, but then turned his head back to Yao when he heard weak sobs. Yao turned back to Yong Soo and buried his head in the Chinese-Korean's chest.

"W-what will dad say, a-aru?" Yao asked between sobs and sniffs. Yong Soo patted his back for comfort.

"I think he'll understand. . ." Yong Soo said slowly, which caused Yao to sob even louder.

And downstairs, Feng had arrived home, and holding the sobbing Hong.

They had also heard . . .

"Bloody hell, Scot!" Arthur almost killed himself from laughing.

They were in Dover, celebrating Christmas and having fun. Arthur, Scot and Jake were celebrating Arthur's return . .with playing soccer.

"By the way, how's the chicks in Hetaliana? I heard they're hot stuff!" Jake broke in, kicking the soccer ball from his left foot to his right.

"Dude, he doesn't look at that! He's friggin' gay!" the Scottish accent broke in. Arthur was still laughing.

"Ohh. . .Do you have a boyfriend then?" Jake asked again, hitting the ball on his head. The thought of the last time he saw Yao made him stop laughing.

"Uhh. . .Yeah." Arthur said slowly.

"Dude, I was just asking!" Jake hated when people got sad.

"It's 'kay!" Arthur said. Scot turned to the British boy with a serious face.

"What is he like?" A smirk then ran up the Scottish boy's face.

"He's. . .beautiful." Arthur let the thoughts of Yao run through his mind.

Jake and Scot began to shiver at the gayness which was sparkling around Arthur.

"But really, if you saw him even Jake would fall for him!" Arthur continued.

"Kiddin' right? Is he some sort of girl-boy?" Jake's eye twitched a little.

"No, just beautif-"

"Men can't be beautiful! Is Artie straight again?" Jake then sounded full of hope, innocent eyes looking right at Arthur.

Arthur gave up and sat down on the snow, letting his friends talk about his sexuality which hadn't changed at all.

"Merry Christmas, Hong~" Yong Soo said with a wide smile while giving little Hong a present that was bigger than himself.

It didn't take ten minutes for Hong to open it.

"Wow! A dragon!" Hong let a smile get into his face as he said that, a green stuffed dragon with yellow eyes then got hugged tightly. Yao and Yong Soo looked at the little boy with a caring smile.

Ever since Lien and Kiku died, Yong Soo and Yao became the adults in the house, even though Yao already had a parent role, according to Hong. They father, Feng, began to drink again, but not as bad as before. And since he was working, he couldn't be home.

Hong hugged Yong Soo tightly, dropping the dragon.

"Open yours, Yao." Yong Soo said while he was glomped by the Chinese boy. Yao chuckled softly and took the present Yong Soo buyed for him.

"A-aru. . ." Yao's eyes widened while his sight got blurry. His hands began to shake a little and dropped the present. He turned back to Yong Soo and tackled him while sobbing.

Yong Soo's head hit the couch, luckily, so he didn't get hurt.

"You're all a bunch of cry babies!" Yong Soo then began to sniff, "You even infected me with your crybaby-ness!"

And on the floor, half covered in Christmas paper, was a black wristlet with the face of a panda on, in sliver.

"Is it going to be fun to come home, honey?" Mrs. Kirkland asked Arthur. Arthur looked out from the window of the airplane, it was dark and the only light were the city lights.

"Yeah. . ."Arthur said slowly. He already missed Scot and Jake, but he also missed Yao.

"Lucky we're going to come here next Christmas too, right?" like if Mrs. Kirkland could read minds, she took Arthur's hand and stroke it with her thumb.

Arthur kept looking out of the window, and soon fell asleep.

"Welcome back, bro!" Alfred said, ready for a high five, Arthur high fived back.

Alfred and Yao decided to meet Arthur at the mall for a cup hot chocolate and some window shopping. Yes, window shopping.

"Thanks." Arthur said. He turned to Yao who was smiling warmly at Arthur.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Yao." Arthur said and pulled Yao into a tight hug.

"It's okay, aru." Yao said, still smiling.

"W-wait. What happened?" Opps, Yao seemed to forget telling Alfred. Yao sighed happily and told Alfred what happened.

Lucky they were getting their tea and hot chocolate when Alfred had frozen at the table.

"D-dude. . ." Alfred began, "I'm sorry, bro."

Yao smiled softly at him, "It's okay, aru. Hopefully there won't be any rumors about it at Spring, aru."

There was something that changed about Yao. Was it his hair? No, it was in a normal ponytail. Maybe his new jacket? Ehh, everyone gets a winter jacket.

Arthur's eyes widened a little when he figured out. Yao's smile had finally become a real smile. He didn't find any trace of sadness or angst in the Chinese boy, only happiness and freedom.

Arthur took an arm around Yao and pulled him into Arthur's chest. Yao giggled a little and his cheeks got redder.

"Dude, you look like a hetro couple!" Alfred said, laughing annoyingly but well meant.

The three of them maybe made a scene, but they still had fun. And they were free.

"Hello, Kiku." Alfred said softly, looking at the black gravestone.

It said;

_Kiku Honda Wang  
>1995 – 2011<em>

We will miss you, dear brother.

Yao bent down and dropped a white rose at the grave.

Alfred continued talking to Kiku, smiling a little. Yao walked over to the grave next to Kiku's, Aiko's grave.

"_Ni hao_, mom." Yao said slowly, bending down to give Aiko a pink rose. Yao had only accepted Aiko to be his mom, Lien still had to wait.

Arthur warped an arm around Yao's waist and leaned forward, Yao's shoulder holding Arthur's head.

"You 'kay?" Arthur mumbled into Yao's shoulder. Yao nodded.

"They finally get to meet in Heaven, aru." Yao said. By the time, Alfred had already begun crying. Arthur and Yao comforted him; the feeling to freeing was still stuck in Yao.

"Should we go, aru?" Yao asked. After a few sniffs, Alfred nodded and rose from the snow.

The trio walked out of the graveyard, stopping up by some funny names and laughed at them. Trying their best to forget the loss of lives, but still be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .I just don't want them to let their time stop and then be sad forever about this, so I needed to make then know that "What comes, goes."<strong>

**This is actually last chapter, next will be an after story.**


	15. After End

**This is the after ending.**

**I want to thank Iggychu alot for this wonderful idea *heart***

**So yeah, most credit goes to Iggychu.**

* * *

><p>Only in three months, everyone's lives had changed. Unbelievable, yes.<p>

It's been three years now since Kiku and Lien's death, and Yao was moving on.

Mr. Wang died in a car accident. Ivan moved back to Russia and became a doctor. Francis and Alfred started their own bar, with Arthur as a happy costumer.

Yong Soo moved to Korea to find his mom, and succeeded. He was going in a Korean high school and lived happily.

Yao on the other side. . .Yao was close to commit suicide when Yong Soo decided to stay in Korea. Lucky, Arthur offered Yao and Hong to live in a two room apartment in town. It took some time to get Hong to accept it.

Yao and Arthur promised that they'd save money for a trip to Korea to visit Yong Soo. They had already been in Russia, and Ivan was living happy with his adopted daughter, Anya.

Hong turned eleven and his grades got better by the days. Arthur was now a lawyer. Yao was a waiter in a restaurant.

"Arthur, are you ready, aru?" Yao asked the British man who was taking his shirt on.

"Yeah, on my way!" Arthur came out of Arthur's and Yao's bedroom with half wet hair and dressed to an important meeting.

"We just gotta get inheritance, aru." Yao said, looking at Arthur's clothing. Yao was just wearing a simple t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Who knows what we might get?" Arthur said, smirking a little. Yao sighed. Hong was already waiting in the car, and since Arthur was afraid of those stereotype rumors about Chinese drivers, Arthur drove.

Yao and Hong entered the big building with Arthur following. It seemed pretty fancy, but still down on the ground.

"Ahh, Mr. Wang?" A woman at the check-in desk asked. Yao nodded. She pointed at the elevator and said, "At floor four is Mr. Smith waiting for you."

Yao bowed a thanks and walked with Hong and Arthur into the elevator.

There was a silence in the elevator, with some annoying background music.

"Your hair is messed up, aru." Yao said, brushing his soft fingers in Arthur's wet golden locks.

"Bloody hell, Yao." Arthur sighed, which caused Yao to giggle a little.

The door of the elevator opened and Hong was the first one to come out.

Yao got greeted by a man with grey hair and glasses, "Good day, you must be Mr. Wang, am I right?"

Yao nodded.

"Good, I'm Mr. Smith." The man made a signal for them to come into a little room which seemed to be an office.

"Let's come straight to the point. . .After the loss of your father there were no one to take care of everything. You mother is gone too, right?" Mr. Smith asked, looking up from his papers, Yao nodded again.

"Okay then, since the loss of your parents, you get 51 000 dollars, from the family bank, and this. . ." Mr. Smith said, handing Yao a cream colored letter.

Before Yao could open it, Mr. Smith said, "I recommend you to read it when you get home."

Arthur and Hong were in a shock of the huge sum of money. In their hands. In their dirty 'I got washed four days ago' hands.

"The money got sent into Arthur Kirkland's bank account. He is your. . .boyfriend, right?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yes, that's me." Arthur said. Mr. Smith gave him a small smile and nodded.

"We're rich!" Arthur said when they were on their way home.

"We're millionaires!" Hong said, shooting his hands up in the air.

"We're not, aru." Yao said, laughing softly. Both Arthur and Hong became quiet and pouted a little. Yao's grip around the letter was unmoved the whole ride.

"What does it say?" Hong asked looking over Yao's shoulder on the couch to see the letter. Yao opened the letter, his eyes widened when he read it.

_Dear Yao._

_If you read this, you know I'm dead._  
><em>I hope the guilt feelings are gone now.<em>

_I just wanted to say, Thank you._  
><em>Thank you for taking care of us.<em>  
><em>Thank you for accepting my sadness.<em>

_Thank you for being my brother, Yao._

_Kiku~_

Arthur heard sobs coming from the small living room and walked out of the kitchen to check what it was.

"Yao, are you okay?" Arthur rushed over to his boyfriend and hugged his tightly. Between sobs and sniffs, Yao nodded.

"I'm okay, aru. . ."Yao said with a shaking voice, making Arthur's shirt wet by the tears.

Arthur hushed the Chinese man and Hong patted Yao's back.

"I love you, Arthur. . ." Yao whispered when his sobs had become clam. Hong was in his room, finishing his homework for extra grades.

Arthur smirked and kissed Yao softly, taking dominance at once. The kiss tasted weird with the tears in, but it was okay. Yao let out a soft moan when Arthur got his tongue in Yao's mouth.

The Chinese had to break the kiss before he ran out of breath, the small string of saliva broke when Yao was about four inches away from Arthur. Arthur still smirked at his boyfriend, looking right into the golden eyes with the hidden sun in it.

"I love you too, Yao."


End file.
